Only In My Dreams
by GarciafanGirl21
Summary: When Derek Morgan goes on sleeping pills to help him sleep, he starts dreaming of Penelope a lot more. What he didn't know however, was that the sleeping pills had a side effect: To make you think your dreaming when your not.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everybody! Here's my new story! Hope you like it! : )**

'_Dreams are the staircase to our desires, once they are climbed we are living our favorite fantasy.'_

He had been having trouble sleeping lately, so the first day Derek Morgan had free, he went to doctor to talk about the possibility of taking sleeping pills.

He had to sleep, his job required it. With the chasing down of unsubs, and the constant traveling it was a must to sleep.

And to top it all off, he had been having some odd dreams of Penelope before he couldn't sleep at all. He was dreaming she was his girlfriend and they were madly in love. That was odd. She had Lynch and he had Tamara. That's the way they wanted it, or at least that's how Penelope said she wanted it.

The dreams he was having before he couldn't sleep at all were amazing, and now he couldn't sleep.

But he wasn't giving up his Penelope fantasies entirely-ever. If he couldn't have her when he was awake ,he wanted to have her when he was asleep.

***************Only In My Dreams******************

Pen was calling Kevin, to cancel their dinner plans-again. He had become so annoying to her lately. Constant phone calls, text messages and emails. Sometimes he would show up unexpected, thinking it was romantic, and when it was every other day, it just wasn't as romantic as it started out being. He really needed to back out of her personal space.

She only had to wait for the phone to ring once, before Kevin answered his phone, and it made Pen want to scream. Why did he have to be so 'in love' with her?

"Kev, I just want to have a night alone to myself. I haven't had some 'me' time in a while."

"Penny, I paid a hundred dollars for our reservation! And now your just gonna cancel on me?"

He had spurted off that lie, for now the third time. She had fallen for it once, only to learn that he had lied about how much he had paid for the reservation.

"Kevin, I don't know if I can even do this anymore! Your so needy lately!"

"Wanting to spend time with you and loving you, is being needy?"

"Yes it is, when you show it like you choose to. I'm sorry Kevin, it's over."

She hung up the phone, a huge weight felt like it was being lifted off her shoulders. She was a single lady again, and she loved it. No more turning down drinks with the team, and dancing with Derek.

Excited and wanting to call Derek up to see if he wanted to have a movie night like old times, she dialed his number and it went straight to voicemail.

_Well that's too bad. _Pen thought as she shrugged and went off to find a movie she thought she would enjoy.

********************Only In My Dreams************

Derek had gotten his prescription for sleeping pills, and was getting ready to go to bed. He was only to take one a night to keep him asleep for at least eight hours.

He was anxious to get back to sleep, to see if Penelope still showed up in his dreams. Ever since Tamara Barnes and him had started dating Derek had started to have dreams of Pen all the time.

It was like his sub-conscious was trying to tell him something, he just wasn't sure what Pen had to do with that. But if it would bring back the fantasies he was willing to do anything.

_Better take two, just to be sure it works. _Derek thought as he popped two sleeping pills into his mouth and fell asleep almost instantly. As if like magic, images of Penelope started to fly through his mind like a flickering screen to the point where they almost seemed real.

She was standing right in front of him, her head cocked to the right side, her bright red curls spilling down here back. She was saying his name and she looked amazing, even if she was dressed in a night robe and bunny slippers.

********************Only In My Dreams*******************

Pen woke up to someone knocking at her front door. Groaning she got up and grabbed her bunny slippers and hurried to open the door.

"Look Kevin, when it's over it's.."

She opened the door and came face to face with Derek Morgan.

"Derek! Oh thank gosh you got my message! But it's kinda late isn't it? For a movie night I mean.."

She didn't have time to finish because he walked her backwards slamming her against the wall of her living room and kissing her passionately.

_He must have liked the idea of something else better than a movie night. _Pen thought as she kissed him back.

**Reviews, anyone?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Read it up! : )**

She still couldn't believe it. Derek had shown up at her apartment and kissed her like he was mad. She wasn't sure what had came over him, but whatever it was she was grateful for it. Even though she had enjoyed herself very much, there was still unanswered questions about it all. Why, did he decide just to randomly show up at her apartment and kiss her?

She felt him stirring under the covers and she opened her eyes to see him looking around him confused.

"Hey Hot Stuff, your finally awake." she said, kissing his cheek.

"Pen?" he asked.

He wasn't sure how he had gotten to Pen's apartment. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep at his place. Maybe he was still dreaming, he figured.

He sat up quickly and looked at her.

"How did I get here?"

"What are you talking about Derek?"

"How did I get to your place?"

"You drove over here about midnight. Why?"

"I didn't. I would've remembered it."

"Were you drunk last night?"

Derek quickly jumped up and grabbed his clothes.

"I'm not sure what happened last night, I have to go."

"Derek!" she yelled after him, but he was already halfway out the door.

*****************Only In My Dreams*******************

_Work is gonna be awkward today. _Pen thought as she applied her makeup and fixed her red hair in the most unique way she could think still couldn't figure out what was up with Derek. What was wrong with him? She had been the one of them having doubts, and he was the one that talked her into it. How could he not remember anything? Or was he lying? Pen just continued to look at herself in the mirror as she came to the conclusion, that he remembered everything and just had decided it was one huge mistake.

Once she was at work, she made a beeline straight to her office. She didn't want to talk to anyone about this. She worked on her daily required work and skipped the briefing, not wanting to face Derek.

If he wasn't drunk ,then why couldn't he remember? Pen thought angrily. She really thought it would be out of character for Derek just to show up ,demand sex of her and then pretend he had no memory of it.

About an hour later, JJ came to her office to give her the files she needed to run. The case was a two hour drive away, and some of them were going and some of them weren't.

She was almost pleased to see that Derek was going. She was really angry with him after what he had done to her.

"Hey Pen, you seem sort of zoned out, you okay?"

"I'm fine." she said., not taking her eyes off her computer screens.

"Are you sure? Hotch wanted to ask why you skipped the briefing this morning."

"I wasn't feeling well, that's all."

Pen turned back to her screens and started discussing the unsub and the case with JJ, not letting her even get a clue to what her and Derek had done the night before.

*******************Only In My Dreams*********************

Hotch, Rossi and Prentiss had taken the other SUV and Derek was with Reid in the other one. They were all going to ride together, but Derek had suggested it this way, because he knew Reid would know exactly what was happening to him.

"So not that I'm complaining Derek, why did you ask me to ride with you?"

"I have a problem Reid. A big one. Something that I can't control."

Derek told him about his sleeping troubles, taking the sleeping pills and then sleepwalking to Penelope's house. Reid was only silent for about five seconds after, his knowledge then taking over.

"Sleeping Pills are often known to cause a side effect of unusual dreams. In fact it's often listed on prescriptions as one of the main side effects. Did you sleepwalk before you took the pills?"

"No. I mean I sometimes talked in my sleep but that was it."

'What exactly happened when you walked to Penelope's house?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it matters. Do you want to know what's happening to you or not?"

Derek sighed. "I thought all of it was a dream. It felt real, and I just thought it was a good dream until I woke up next to her."

"What did you do in this 'dream' Derek?"

"I had sex with Penelope."

********************Only In My Dreams********************

Pen was shutting down her computers, and getting ready to go home that evening. They had solved the case in one day, and they all were glad about that.

She was still-as much as she hated to admit it- thinking about Derek. They had went straight to Reid's office and were talking for a while. She wasn't sure what was up with that.

Once she was at home she found herself googling what was wrong with Derek. Besides being drunk, what made you forget the night before?

She found a link to a website all about sleeping pills. She read:_ Some patients are more sensitive that others to this medication. Can cause: Sleepwalking, Dizziness, Fevers.."_

Sleepwalking. It made prefect sense. She used to sleepwalk when she was a teenager. She never could remember what she had done when she woke back up.

What she really wanted to believe was that Derek wouldn't use her for sex and that he really didn't remember. She didn't want to think of him in that way.

She quickly logged off her computer and was about to go take the hair pins out of her hair when there was a knock at her door.

The minute she opened the door, she was almost as surprised as the night before. There he stood.

"Derek, what are you doing here again?"

**Review me! : ) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! Heres the next chapter!**

She was shocked that he had shown up again. Very unlike Derek. He had told her he hated to hurt her once, and she had believed him. But she was finding that hard to believe now.

She noticed his eyes looked glassy, and she was starting to wonder if she was right about the sleepwalking thing. She wanted to be right, because she didn't want to admit that he didn't care for her at all.

Why would he tell me he loved me, if he really didn't care? Pen wondered as she took a hesitant step back.

"Derek.." she started, but he hushed her.

"The only time I can have you is when I am asleep. We need to make the best of the time we have together."

Then he was kissing her, only now she wasn't so sure this is what she wanted. Did she really want to take advantage of her best friend? She pulled her face back from his and looked at him:

"I can't do this Derek. Not even to a chocolate god like you."

"Why not baby girl?"

"Because it would be taking advantage of you, and you won't remember it when you wake up."

"Don't treat me like you do when I'm awake Pen."

"Treat you like I do when your awake?'

"Yeah." he said. "Your always with Kevin. Kevin this and Kevin that. In my dreams you belong to me."

It was starting to make sense to her now, why he was here. He obviously liked her-and the reason he couldn't remember when he was awake was because he thought it was a dream.

It wasn't his conscious mind talking to her, it was his subconscious.

The subconscious controlled his dreams. And his dreams were exposing his desires.

She was his desire, and he had always been hers.

Even though she didn't want to take advantage of him again, she felt as if she couldn't refuse him now. He thought she treated him differently when he was awake and she was going to make sure he got what he wanted out of his dreams.

She pulled him close to her, and the night continued on.

****************Only In My Dreams*****************

He woke up in Pen's bed again, only to get freaked out by it all once again. Reid had told him, sleepwalking was common for people under a lot of stress-like his job did sometimes. But two nights in a row? He thought. He saw Pen sleeping next to him and was filled with guilt. He was leading her on, but why was she agreeing? She said the only thing she wanted to be in Alaska was friends. Only friends.

He quickly got out of bed, and quietly got out of Pen's apartment before she woke up. He had to find Reid and talk to him-fast.

He had to sleep. He couldn't sleep without his pills. But what about his Baby Girl? Would he rather be exhausted all the time, or on pills and using her?

The answer to him, was obvious.

Reid was already in the BAU and the minute he analyzed Derek's behavior, he knew exactly what had happened.

"You went back to Penelope's house?" Reid guessed.

"What am I going to do?"

"You need to get off these pills."

"I can't sleep without them."

"Your going to have to try Morgan. Think of Penelope and what this is doing to her."

"What about Penelope?" Hotch asked, overhearing their conversation.

"Hotch man I need a few days off. Just to clear my head." Derek said.

"All right. Take however many you need. I'll clear it with the main office."

"Where are you going?" Reid asked.

"To Chicago. I'll be back in a few days. I have to talk to my mom about what I should do."

"Derek I don't think that's such a good idea. What about Penelope?"

"I'll be back Reid. We'll talk then. My mom's a nurse and she'll know what's causing this."

Derek then walked on out of the FBI headquarters and got out of Virginia before Pen woke up.

********************Only In My Dreams****************************

She woke up to the bright purple walls of her bedroom, she searched for him under the covers and not finding him. She groaned. He must've freaked out and lost his memory again.

She was up and ready in a flash, once she was at work she went on a search for him. When she couldn't find him, she poked her head into Hotch's office.

"Hey boss man. Is Derek here today?" Pen asked.

Hotch was shocked she wanted to find him so badly, but he knew he couldn't be the one to tell her where he was going. He had specifically called him and asked him not to.

"No he's not. He's asked for a few days off-personal time."

"Well, when he gets back, tell him I want to talk to him.

"All right." Hotch said.

Trying not to let herself get too down in the dumps, she headed back to her office.

**Please Review! : ) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy : )**

He was on his way to Chicago, and he had no idea what to say to his mom when he got there. How did you tell your mom that you were sleepwalking and sleeping with one of your coworkers?

Once Derek pulled up at his Mom's house; she walked outside on the front porch. He hadn't told her he was coming because he wanted it to be a surprise.

"Derek, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to talk to you Mom. I've got a problem."

"Oh no. Not too serious I hope."

"It's serious, but not the kind of serious you are referring to."

She nodded at him, and ushered him to sit on the front porch swing with her.

"What's this about Derek?"

"Mom, when I was younger did I ever sleepwalk?"

"Yes, come to think of it you did. Only for about a year and then we had you put on medication for it. It stopped like it started and I think you were about ten when you went off the medication. Why?"

"Because I keep sleep walking to Penelope's house. I think it's all just a dream, and then I wake up and I find out it actually happened."

"Have you went on any sleeping medication lately?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because people who talk or walk in their sleep isn't supposed to take it, due to exaggeration of the symptoms."

"But I wasn't sleepwalking before I started taking the pills."

"I know. But it brought the symptoms back out in you. "

"I don't know what I'm going to tell Pen when I get back."

"Just explain yourself to her, she seems like a forgiving girl."

"I don't know if she will Mom."

"What exactly did you do with Penelope, when you sleepwalked to her house?"

Derek was silent for a moment and his Mom burst out laughing.

"This isn't funny Mom."

"Derek, haven't you ever heard that 'your dreams are the key to your desires'"?

"I guess, but.."

"No buts. You love Penelope. If she agreed to it, she loves you too."

"But what do I say to her Mom?"

"Whatever you want. The truth will set you free."

*******************Only In My Dreams***********************

Pen had been working nonstop all day long on her computers. She was trying to keep herself from thinking of Derek-which wasn't such a easy task to do.

She wanted to talk to him, but his phone was off and she had already sent him an email.

_There's only so much a girl can do._ Pen thought as she headed home.

Days passed and Derek still wasn't back, he had asked Hotch for the rest of the week off and he didn't have to be at work until Monday, but Pen wished he would come back early.

She scolded herself for thinking like that, because she knew Derek was dating Tamara. If there was anyone he wanted to see it was her.

Pen was sitting on her couch ,thumbing through a fashion magazine JJ had left at her apartment from one of their girls night outs. She thought the new fashion trends were ridiculous. So plain, so boring.

There was a knock at the door, so she quickly jumped up to answer. She looked through the peephole and there he was.

"Are you awake or asleep?" she asked, not opening the door.

"Awake I swear. I have a good explanation to why I did the things I did, what caused it, all of that. Pen please open the door."

She knew he was awake from the sound of his voice, so she opened the door.

He was standing there, guilt written all over his face. He really regretted ever going on sleeping pills.

"Look I know your upset with me. You have every right in the world to be. Just hear me out okay? Then I can go away and never come back. Whatever you want. I didn't use you for sex. I was sleepwalking. That's why I couldn't always remember it when I first woke up. As the day went on I would remember coming to your place as a dream. I found out it was caused from some sleeping pills I went on."

Pen just continued to stare at him, so finally he took her hands and said:

"Please say something to me Pen. Anything."

**Like where I'm going with it? Review Me! : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everybody! Thanks for the reviews! Hope you Enjoy!**

He continued to hold her hands and stare into her eyes, waiting for her to say something, anything.

He knew she had every right to be angry with him. He was just really hoping she wouldn't be too much.

"Come on Baby Girl. Let me know if you forgive me."

"I forgive you. I already had long before you came over today."

"I can't believe I did this. I pretty much used you."

"You didn't mean to, Derek."

"It still doesn't excuse the fact of what I did."

"Well my chocolate god, I forgive you."

He had to tell her the other part now. He just wasn't sure what to say. What if she didn't feel the same? He had never cared about someone as much as her before in his life.

But he had to tell her. This was the most important part.

"When I went to Chicago I found out why I was sleepwalking to you house."

"Oh really?"

"Well, the way my mom put it: 'Our Dreams are the key to our desires'".

"Your mom has a way with words."

"Pen, what I'm saying is that I love you. I don't 'kinda' love you. I just..love you."

The words were out. She couldn't believe he had finally said them. After all those years of hoping, praying and lusting after him he had finally said how he felt about her.

"I love you too Derek. Always have, always will."

He gently brushed her hair behind her ear, hesitant to kiss her. Afraid she might not want him to.

But like always, she surprised him by grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling to her height to kiss him.

And their happy bliss continued on and on.

**And I'm finished! What did ya' think? : )**


End file.
